


Shower Time

by JaneIsles



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneIsles/pseuds/JaneIsles
Summary: A/N: Stella and Scully finish working on a rather tough case and both need a bit of comfort.





	Shower Time

The officer in charge dropped them off at Stella’s, somewhere in the heart of London. Scully couldn’t tell where she was; it was dark and she had never been to London before. She found herself at the mercy of the blonde Detective Superintendent that she had met for the first time just a few days ago.

She was drawn to her and Scully couldn’t put her finger on it. She had solved many mysteries but Stella Gibson appeared to be a rather hard case to crack. Scully was drawn to her, intrigued and almost scared in some way but she couldn’t stay away; she needed to know who Stella was.

They had been working on a case and, from the very beginning, she had made no secret out of being interested in Scully in some way but she didn’t know what to make of it. Was she just being friendly or flirting with her? It confused Scully, she wasn’t used to such attention but at the same time she was curious.

She didn’t even know how she ended up in Stella’s flat, some time in the early morning hours, feeling utterly exhausted and shattered. Every part of her body was aching, tortured by the case they had been working on. There were bruises all over her body, aching cuts and throbbing parts that reminded her of what they had been through; it strangely reminded her of still being alive.

Quietly she followed Stella into her bathroom; she needed to look at the cut on her eyebrow.

„It’s going to sting a little,“ Scully whispered, stepping between Stella’s knees. She was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, her hands gripping the edge. Scully was nervous, the feeling of being so close to Stella distracted her a little. She felt her own legs touching Stella’s and while her fingertips were tingling with anticipation she was intent on not touching Stella somehow. She was torn between confusion on the one side and curiosity and desire on the other side.

Stella took a deep breath, her body tensing in anticipation. She admired Scully, was intrigued by her gracefulness and the way she handled her job. Stella waited for Scully to finish, her heart still throbbing against the inside of her chest. Scully looked down at Stella, knowing the adrenalin in her veins threatened to lower her inhibitions. It had been a hell of a day and she found herself craving human contact; something to ease the pain.

„You need to turn around,“ Scully said in a low voice, filled with emotion she hadn’t expected. She cleared her throat, releasing the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding.

Without taking her eyes off Scully, Stella rose and turned around. Her fingers were trembling just a little when she lifted Stella’s shirt to look at the bruises on her back. Slowly, she ran her fingertips along the soft skin of Stella’s back, leaving goosebumps in her wake. She liked that feeling, found herself craving more. Before she realized what she was doing, she stepped closer to Stella, her fingers caressing the soft skin. They travelled to Stella’s stomach, causing the composed detective to sigh softly. Scully reminded herself that she was checking for broken ribs, her fingertips moving slowly to memorize each part they touched.

„It… it seems fine,“ Scully said and stepped away, trying to clear her head. Stella turned around, closing the distance between them.

„You got hurt, Dr. Scully,“ she said and leaned in to kiss Scully’s bruised upper lip. Scully gasped at the contact of their soft lips, caused by the stinging of the bruise and the sudden affection that rushed through her body. It was all it took to throw them over the edge; one last step for a highly craved release.

Everything happened in a slight blur caused by exhaustion, adrenalin and affection. She didn’t remember how her clothes had ended up on the floor, leaving her naked in front of a stranger. She did remember the release of hot water running down her bruised body. She didn’t remember how she had ended up in a shower with Stella but she still felt her hands roam over Scully’s skin whenever she recalls that night.

She wrapped her arms around Stella, reveled in the feeling of her soft naked body pressed against her own. The release came quick, rushing through her while Stella’s nimble fingers made her come; she had clung to Stella while the soft moans escaped her lips, held on to that feeling. It had soothed them both, made them feel a bit better if only for a few hours.

She had left London with a certain feeling of longing and a secret that she never shared with Mulder.


End file.
